


Урок

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Kissing, M/M, some naughty language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк просит помощи у Чики в одном весьма специфичном деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Learning](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/666011.html#cutid1) авторства trulyamindlost.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета [GippoRex](http://gipporex.diary.ru/)

Ностальгирующая Чика скучала, лёжа на кровати в своём номере и рисуя в секретной тетрадке сердечки и цветы вокруг имени Тодда. Когда она закончила последний завиток и надела колпачок на ручку, в дверь кто-то постучал. Она сунула тетрадь под подушку, прежде чем встать с кровати и открыть дверь.  
За дверью обнаружился порядком взволнованный Люк.  
— Хм… Привет, Чика. Можно попросить тебя о помощи?  
— Конечно, проходи, — Чика пропустила его внутрь. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Севший на диван Люк молчал.  
— Ну же, если ты мне ничего не скажешь, я ничего не смогу сделать.  
— Ну… — Люк заколебался, — ты ведь знаешь Филм Брейна, да? — он наконец поднял глаза на Чику и, подбодрённый её взглядом, продолжил. — Да, конечно же, знаешь. Так вот... Возможно, мы пойдём вместе в кино завтра вечером.  
Чика усмехнулась.  
— О, правда? — произнесла она, намеренно растягивая последнее слово. — И это поход в кино случайно называется не свиданием, а? — Люк лишь лишь уклончиво промычал что-то, неопределённо взмахнув рукой, чем привёл Чику в восторг. — О боже, какая прелесть.  
— Это не смешно! — воскликнул Люк, повысив голос до надлома. Что, в свою очередь, привело Чику в некое подобие полноценной смеховой истерики, — так что ей пришлось опуститься на диван рядом с Люком и ухватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть.  
— Извини! — выдавила она сквозь хихикание. — Извини, просто… — и она вновь сорвалась в неконтролируемый смех, ещё крепче вцепившись в Люка. Люк же закрыл лицо руками.  
— Зря я пришёл, — пробормотал он.  
— Ох, прости, малыш, — Чика наконец успокоилась и извиняющее погладила его по голове. — Всё, буду держать себя в руках. Обещаю. Возможно. Итак, ты и Филм Брейн. В кино завтра вечером. Свидание или не свидание?  
— Я не знаю, — Люк запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — То есть, он мне очень нравится, так что я надеюсь, что да, но не знаю, нравлюсь ли я ему в этом же смысле, и мы точно не обговаривали, свидание это или…  
Чика взмахнула рукой перед его носом.  
— Ладно, ладно, дорогуша, стоп. Думаю, я всё поняла. Но чего я не понимаю — почему ты пришёл ко мне? Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
— Ну, если это всё же свидание… может, будут и поцелуи… и у меня в этом деле мало опыта.  
— «Мало опыта» — в смысле, его нет вообще, так ведь?  
— Да, всё верно.  
— А-а. Но почему ты не мог поговорить с кем-нибудь из ребят? То есть, я ведь девушка. А Филм Брейн нет.  
— Потому что все остальные заняты сейчас в кроссоверах. Ну, почти все. Твоя подруга, Элиза, сейчас в своём вампирском... режиме и пытается обратить Сэд Панду. Наверное. Я особо не присматривался: жуткое зрелище.  
— Да уж, это она может. Извини, — Чика вновь погладила его по волосам.  
— Прекрати уже, а? Я не щенок.  
— Но у тебя такие пушистые волосы, — проворковала Чика, — и восхитительное личико, — она потрепала его по щеке, и он оттолкнул её руку. — Ладно, ладно, прекращаю. Итак, ты не знаешь, как целоваться, и хочешь, чтобы я тебя научила?  
— Ну… да? То есть, если ты не хочешь, то ничего страшного, я просто… я просто не хочу облажаться, если это окажется свиданием.  
Чика кивнула, вновь захихикав.  
— Извини, просто всё это так мило, я не могу сдержаться, — Люк вновь спрятал лицо в ладонях, и она изо всех сил попыталась не рассмеяться. — О, нет, милый, всё в порядке. Я понимаю твоё беспокойство. И буду более чем рада помочь тебе. Вы двое замечательно смотритесь вместе.  
Люк поднял взгляд на Чику и засиял.  
— Правда? Здорово!  
Чика тоже улыбнулась и немного подвинулась, скрестив ноги так, чтобы сесть прямо напротив Люка.  
— Ладно, для начала посмотрим, с чем мне предстоит работать. Я сейчас закрою глаза, а ты меня поцелуешь. Идёт?  
Люк кивнул. Чика закрыла глаза и, чуть вытянув губы, подождала несколько секунд. Она ничего не почувствовала и не услышала, кроме тихого скрипа дивана – вероятно, от нервного ёрзания Люка.  
— Когда будешь готов, канадский мальчик.  
Ещё несколько секунд прошло, и она почувствовала быстрое, почти мимолётное прикосновение сухих губ. Он открыла один глаз и увидела, что Люк выжидающе смотрит на неё.  
— О, дорогуша, — вздохнула Чика. — Что, и это всё? — Люк с почти пристыженным видом кивнул. — Не обижайся, но… да кого я обманываю? Это ненастоящий поцелуй. Это то, как изображают поцелуй в школьных спектаклях детишки перед сидящими в зале родителями, — Люк понурил голову, но Чика взяла его за подбородок и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. — Нет, нет, не сдавайся. Попробуем ещё.  
Чика опустила руку и вновь зажмурилась. На сей раз прошло меньше времени, а прикосновение длилось несколько секунд.  
— Лучше? — нервно спросил Люк, когда она открыла глаза. Чика задумчиво закусила губы.  
— Так… это было то же самое, только чуть дольше.  
Люк со стоном закрыл лицо.  
— О боже, я никогда этому не научусь.  
— Эй, не говори так, — оборвала его стоны Чика. — Наверное, нам просто стоит сменить тактику. Закрой-ка глаза, — Люк сделал, как она велела, и Чика подалась было вперёд, но тут же с хихиканьем отпрянула. Люк открыл глаза.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Чика кивнула, не переставая смеяться.  
— Я в порядке, просто до меня дошло, как всё это похоже на «Жестокие игры».  
— Ты ведь не собираешься использовать язык, да? — полушутливо-полуиспуганно спросил Люк.  
— Нет, нет, не волнуйся. Не будем так спешить. Теперь закрой глаза.  
Люк кивнул и послушно зажмурился. Чика быстро выдохнула, возвращаясь к серьёзному настрою. Вновь придвинувшись к Люку, она склонилась к нему, сфокусировав внимание на его губах (очень даже неплохих губах, подумала она про себя, таких мягких с виду…)  
— Так, приоткрой немного рот, — скомандовала она. Люк попытался было снова открыть глаза, но Чика укоризненно ткнула в него пальцем. — Никакого языка, обещаю. Просто доверься мне.  
Она обхватила его лицо ладонями (у него оказалась на редкость мягкая кожа, как будто она только что побрился или вообще не нуждался в бритье) и склонилась к нему. Чуть задержалась, чувствуя его дыхание на коже, перед тем, как закрыть глаза и соединить их губы в поцелуе.  
Поцелуй был совсем лёгким, но она получила прекрасное представление о том, каково целовать Люка. Его губы были действительно очень мягкими, самую малость обветренными, но мягкими. И абсолютно неподвижными.  
Она подалась назад и легонько хлопнула его по щеке, заставляя открыть глаза.  
— Эй, это ещё за что?  
— Смысл поцелуя в том, что участвуют двое, — объяснила она, по-прежнему держа его лицо и заглядывая в глаза. — От тебя требуется отдача. Понятно? — она отпустила его.  
— Понятно, извини. Хочешь, чтобы в этот раз начал я?  
Чика подняла брови.  
— А ты и правда быстро учишься! Разумеется, начинай, Казанова, — Люк нервно улыбнулся, и, прежде чем Чика успела закрыть глаза, он подался к ней и обхватил её лицо так же, как это делала она. Это застало её врасплох настолько, что она даже не зажмурилась, когда Люк придвинулся ещё ближе и их носы соприкоснулись. Он заколебался в считанных сантиметрах от губ, так что она погладила его запястье.  
— Если это поможет, притворись, что я Филм Брейн. Я даже акцент соответствующий сделать могу, если хочешь, — она состроила глуповатое лицо и выдала: — Булочки, маффины, «Доктор Кто»!  
— Прекрати, — засмеялся Люк. Но когда он прекратил смеяться, Чика подумала, что, возможно, её совет возымел действие: в глазах Люка появилась нежность, которую она не замечала прежде. Нежность, которую он обычно приберегал специально для Филм Брейна и с которой смотрел на него во время их разговоров.  
Он погладил её по щеке, прежде чем, закрыв глаза и улыбнувшись, поцеловать её… с невыносимой любовью и нежностью. Ух ты, ему действительно очень нравится Филм Брейн, успела подумать Чика, когда Люк подался назад — прежде чем он, склонив голову набок, поцеловал её вновь.  
Этот поцелуй получился гораздо более глубоким, чем можно было ожидать. Стоило отдать должное Люку: он оказался способным учеником. И, похоже, идея, которую она ему подала – представить на её месте одного юного британского обзорщика — оказалась весьма удачной: Люк действовал с удивительной, возможно, даже для него самого, естественностью. Пользуясь счастливым моментом, она зарылась пальцами в его пушистые волосы — грех было упускать такую возможность.  
То, что произошло потом, едва не заставило её открыть глаза от удивления. Люк, должно быть, воспринял пальцы в волосах как сигнал к углублению поцелуя, и она почувствовала, как он скользнул языком в её рот. Она непроизвольно потянулась к нему в ответ. Тёплая ленивая нега переросла в настоящую страсть, его руки скользнули по её шее, спускаясь к плечам, затем талии и… о, пресвятое Рождество, где он научился _такому_? Чика с трудом сдержала готовый вырваться из её горла стон, и её руки переместились на плечи Люка. Но потом он сделал эту штуку — эту невыразимо великолепную штуку — с языком снова, и она застонала ему в рот, вцепившись ногтями в его футболку.  
Именно здесь Чике пришлось прервать поцелуй (если бы всё продолжилось, вещи могли бы зайти слишком далеко, а это было бы нечестно по отношению к ней, Люку и Филм Брейну). Она оттолкнула Люка и схватилась за подлокотник, пытаясь отдышаться и осмыслить полученный опыт. Краем глаза она заметила, что Люк тоже тяжело дышал, тревожно глядя на неё.  
— Кхм… Чика… ты в порядке? — спросил он через несколько секунд.  
— Матерь божья.  
— То есть, так хорошо или так плохо?..  
— …матерь божья.  
— Чика, я не знаю, что… — она подняла палец, призывая его помолчать.  
— Подожди пару секунд, — Чика прижала ладонь к сердцу, словно успокаивая его. Нет, она не думала о Люке в этом плане, но после такого поцелуя у кого хочешь сердце будет биться как сумасшедшее. — Ладно, думаю, я в порядке, — она повернулась к Люку, одарила его сияющей улыбкой. — Филм Брейн — чертовски везучий сукин сын.  
Улыбка Люка была настолько широкой, что Чика удивилась, как его лицо её выдержало.  
— Правда?  
— Да, малыш, это был настоящий крышеснос. В смысле, я бы не стала использовать язык в первый же раз, но… — она не успела договорить — Люк стиснул её в объятиях, повалив на диван.  
— Спасибоспасибоспасибоспасибо! — примерно так её обнимала в порыве чувств Нелла. Чика неловко рассмеялась и похлопала Люка по плечу, но тот и не думал ослаблять хватку. Несомненно, из него и Филм Брейна вышла бы отличная пара, ибо такой уровень сверхэмоциональности мог выдержать только британец.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогуша. Может, теперь отпустишь меня? Мне уже дышать нечем, — он тут же отпустил её, и она оба сели прямо. — Но да, это было… скажем так, Филм Брейн будет просто идиотом, если не захочет встречаться с тобой. Хотя вряд ли это возможно, кажется, ты ему весьма нравишься, но… Чёрт, он многое потеряет, — с улыбкой заверила его Чика. Невозможно широкая улыбка Люка значительно померкла.  
— Я не… в смысле, я надеюсь, это не усложнит наши отношения?  
Чика засмеялась.  
— Боже, нет, не волнуйся насчёт меня, — она похлопала его по плечу. — Ты очарователен, правда, но я бы никогда не смогла думать о тебе в таком плане. Всё в порядке, ты мой друг и не больше, — она мягко поцеловала его в щёку и вновь улыбнулась. — А теперь вперёд, плейбой!  
Люк, улыбаясь, вернул поцелуй.  
— Спасибо ещё раз, Чика. За всё, — он вскочил с дивана и с непоколебимо уверенным видом устремился к двери.  
Чика покачала головой и хихикнула, когда дверь закрылась за ним. Откинулась на спинку дивана. Теперь можно было сосредоточиться на последствиях поцелуя. Пусть она и не думала о Люке как о ком-то большем, чем друг, но этот поцелуй… от которого у неё к лицу прильнула кровь, а в животе всё словно скрутило узлом... Она глубоко вдохнула, задержала дыхание. Нет, это не помогало успокоиться. Она была слишком возбуждена.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотала она, — Филм Брейну, чёрт его возьми, лучше не зевать: этот чёртов гадёныш чертовски хорошо знает, что делает, — она встала и направилась к столу, где лежал её ноутбук. Единственное, что могло помочь в такой ситуации, — Хью Джекман и его роскошная задница.


End file.
